The Ultimate Betrayal
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: Grimmauld Place has been discovered by the last person The Order wanted to discover it.


**Title:** The Ultimate Betrayal

**Author:** Slytherinjunkie

**Beta:** sakuraXsakura

**Rating:** Solid NC-17

**Warnings:** Hmmm, possible non-con but its very slight, almost not even there.

**Pairing:** Lucius/Ginny

**Summary:** Grimmauld Place has been discovered by the last person The Order wanted to discover it.

**A/N:** I'll let this story speak for itself. I quite enjoyed writing about something so forbidden :D This was also writing for the Livejournal Lucius Big Bang. I am finally allowed to post and share with you all :D

She was quite beautiful when she slept, her bright red hair falling out of her messy bun, her pale, freckled face relaxed, not showing the stress she was under every day, her mouth partly open almost comedicly, showing her tom boy like nature even in her sleep.

Lucius Malfoy would never admit to Ginny Weasley that he loved watching her sleep. If he did that, he knew he wouldn't just stop at that.

He would have to admit that he found her more beautiful the more he was around her. He would have to admit that making love to her was turning into something more than just his physical pleasure. Even worse, he would have to admit that if she died in this war, he would be lost.

Lucius looked out the window towards the Muggle houses on the run down street. He wasn't supposed to be at Grimmauld Place. All Death Eaters knew of its existence, yet couldn't gain entrance because of the Fidelius Charm. His friend Severus Snape was actually the one to give the secret to him. Before Dumbledore's death, he transferred the power of the Fidelius Charm to the dark man. And Severus Snape was the only person who knew about Lucius' relationship with his young lover. Though Snape didn't approve, he knew of Lucius' feelings for the young red head but felt confident enough to give the blond the location when he took an intense Unbreakable Vow. Lucius was willing to take it, even if that meant he had to give up the one chance to get back into Lord Voldemort's good graces after being imprisoned for so many months.

Lucius looked back down at the sleeping beauty. She didn't know how deep his feelings ran for her.

Hell, he hadn't even realized how he had felt about her until the Department of Mysteries battle where seeing her get knocked out by one of his fellow Death Eaters had made his blood run cold.

He had wanted to run towards her so badly and protect her during the battle. But he couldn't.

They were on two different sides of the war and he couldn't risk his Master finding out how much she meant to him. It was in those moments that Lucius realized that Ginny could never know about his feelings. It would end up killing them both. No, she had to believe that he wanted her for nothing more than a good shag.

And a good shag she was. He was the one to take her innocence, the one to find out that she had darker urges that needed to be sated.

It had hurt more than he liked to admit that she began dating Potter after he had gone to prison for three months. She belonged to him, god damn it, not Potter!

Lucius looked over to the other twin size bed on the other side of the room.

To his displeasure, Mudblood Granger laid there, facing away from him and his lover.

Taking out his wand, Lucius cast a notice-me-not spell and a silencing spell over the bed. It wouldn't do if the Mudblood woke up and let the whole house know that he was there.

Lucius quietly began to disrobe himself, making sure he was entirely naked before sliding into the small twin size bed, spooning her pajama clothed body into his body.

He began to nuzzle her neck while slowly moving her shirt up so that he could touch her perky breast.

Ginny stirred, moaning against him as he began to caress her body.

Lucius let out a sigh of contentment. Yes, this is where she belonged—in his arms.

She missed him. Ginny would be the first to admit that. She hated herself for feeling that way but she was never one to lie to herself. She missed him and hated being away from him for long periods of time, no matter how necessary it was.

She missed the way he would kiss her until she was breathless and her knees were weak. She missed the way his hands would roam her body, making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world, even more beautiful than his flawless wife.

She missed the way he would satisfy her darker urges, the way he would bite her, mark her with his teeth, mark her with his cane. She missed the feeling of him inside of her, the way he would always make her body explode with ecstasy and pleasure.

It was quite wrong that she missed him. Even more wrong that she had shagged him in the first place.

It had been an accident really.

During a Hogsmeade weekend she had been alone, window shopping while Hermione, Ron and Harry had been doing some secret mission for the war.

He had come up behind her, whispering words of desire and promise. And she had been so lonely that she hadn't been able to say no.

He had taken her to one of his homes in France, had taken her innocence, had made sweet love to her, had helped her satisfy those urges that had been swirling around inside of her since she was possessed by Tom Riddle.

She had felt so desired, so loved.

But Ginny knew better. He was probably fulfilling some subtle revenge against her father.

After all, the Malfoy's and the Weasley's had been sworn enemies for more than two centuries.

To think that he would suddenly develop some feelings for her was completely unrealistic.

And now the war had reached a point where she probably would never see him again.

He was a prisoner-an enemy, really. If his side won in the war, her family was dead. She was dead.

And yet she missed him.

However, it didn't matter in the end. She would end up with Harry, have his children and live a life of comfort, as her mother and her friends wanted her to.

She didn't really love Harry, but she liked him enough to spend the rest of her life with him when he finally asked her to marry him.

No more thinking about her secret lover. He would never be with her again.

She fought the tears that threatened to swell up in her eyes and tried sleeping.

Ginny was dreaming about him. She was dreaming about him as she did every night.

He was kissing her neck, his five o' clock shadow rubbing against her soft skin. This was nothing new for Ginny. His facial hair grew quickly and it wasn't strange on those rare nights that she spent the night with him that the next morning, his prickly beard would be rubbing against her flesh.

Ginny's thoughts quickly disappeared when he ran his hand up her night shirt. His other hand traveled down to her knickers, sliding underneath to play with her wet clit.

"Sweet Merlin, Weasley. You're still so wet for me, so hot for me, even after so long," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny felt her whole body grow warm at his familiar drawl. She always loved how he talked to her while he made her body sing.

He played with her clit, rubbing it in gentle circles while his mouth covered his nipple and began to suck.

"Oh gods," Ginny moaned, arching her back to get him to suck harder.

This dream had to have been on the most intense ones she had. It was almost as if he were really there, really pleasuring her.

He continued to rub her clit while sucking on her breast. Ginny felt as if her whole body was nothing but liquid. She was so close to reaching her peak, something that was so much stronger when he was the one to touch her.

He suddenly pulled away.

Ginny felt her knickers slide from her thighs. She even helped, raising her hips from the bed in an effort to get the troublesome thing off.

She felt him shift on top of her, his thigh pushing her thighs apart.

The heat of his arousal hit her opening and all she wanted was for him to go deep inside of her.

"Please, please don't stop," she begged out loud.

"I won't, my needy little Weasley," he whispered into her ear.

And suddenly he was inside of her and she was filled to the hilt.

Ginny opened her eyes, knowing that she was risking the dream but figured seeing his face would be worth it.

To her surprise, she was still in Grimmauld Place—only this time she had an ex-prisoner and Death Dater on top of her.

He looked a lot rougher than he had before he was taken away. He had a five o' clock shadow and his hair was streaked with more gray than she could ever remember. There were more lines in his face and she was sure that was a result of being forced to stay in a prison that housed Dementors.

She opened her mouth to scream but he covered it with his hard, calloused hand.

"We wouldn't want your friends to hear you, now would we?" he asked.

He began to move inside of her, taking great pleasure in watching her eyes roll back in bliss at his first few strokes.

Ginny couldn't believe how utterly turned on she was at the thought that at any moment, Hermione or anyone else would hear the sound of the squeaking bed springs and come dashing inside. Then again, Lucius Malfoy was the only man she knew that could bring out that hidden side of her.

Her pussy clamped over Lucius' cock firmly as she thought of someone walking in on them, watching them. She loved the way he restrained her. She decided to do nothing more than to let him do what he wanted to her.

He soon began to move inside of her deeper and faster.

Ginny couldn't stop the moans that left her covered lips. The rough way he kept his hands over her mouth was quite painful and she was more than sure she would bruise from it but the pain simply added to the building fire in her belly.

She was so close to exploding and knew Lucius wouldn't be too far behind by the way his strokes went from controlled to uncontrolled.

She arched her back and opened her legs wider, giving him more room to fuck her into the very noisy bed. The way his pelvis hit her clit drove her crazy.

Seconds later, Ginny's muffled screams came from behind Lucius' hand and Lucius loud groan of completion occurred.

Ginny was sure they were going to get caught and that she and Lucius were going to be seen as traitors but she didn't care. All she cared about was the way her body pulsed around him and the way his seed spilled into her. It was always her favorite part of their relationship—the only part where she felt that Lucius cared a little about her.

When Ginny finally recovered from her orgasm, she opened her eyes, expecting her family members and Order members to be staring at them in shock.

She was quite surprised to see that Hermione was still sleeping and her bedroom door was still completely closed.

She looked to Lucius, glaring at him. Lucius smirked back and took hand off of her mouth.

"I should have bloody well figured out that you put a silencing spell on us," she fumed, pushing his lean frame off of her body.

Lucius moved to the side of the bed that was against the wall, completely sated for the time being.

Ginny muttered to herself about stupid pureblood pricks when it finally occurred to her that Lucius Malfoy was actually i_inside/i _Grimmauld Place. Lucius Malfoy … Death Eater … escaped prisoner … right hand man of Voldemort, the man who was trying to kill her boyfriend and her family.

Lucius watched as the look of horror crossed over Ginny's features. He smiled and slipped out of the bed. He put his clothing back on casually before turning to face the terrified looking Ginny Weasley.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was finally able to get out, "You're going to turn us in, aren't you?" she whispered hoarsely.

Lucius' smile never left his face. Ginny didn't know that Severus Snape had him under a very strong Unbreakable Vow, one that would forfeit his life if he broke it.

Ginny didn't know that though. And he was going to use it to his advantage.

"Only if you promise to continue to fulfill my desires whenever I ask for it," he said.

Ginny bit her lip, conflicted with what she should do. He felt his cock stirring at the sight of her pink lips between her lips. He wanted to take her again.

But he knew he had overstayed his welcome. He needed to get back to Malfoy Manor before the Dark Lord went looking for him.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you ask. Just please don't hurt my family, friends or anyone else in this house."

"As long as you continue to please me, Miss Weasley, everyone inside of this home will remain safe."

Without waiting for her to respond, he went through the open window, disappearing into the night.


End file.
